The Ghost of Their Hearts
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Akushi Day Poetry. The emotions felt so real. Sorrow, joy, anger, fear...he felt as though he could place a hand on his chest and feel them writhing in his core. But that was impossible. There was no feeling left in the hollow ghost of his heart...was there? Akushi-centric,covers Days, KH II, and KH3D, friendship or shipping.


**I DO NOT OWN Tetsuya Nomura's Kingdom Hearts, "Love You to Death" by Kamelot, sung by Roy Khan and Amanda Somerville or "Death, Be Not Proud" by John Donne**

**Hello :)! This is a (late) poem I wrote for Akushi Day. It chronicles what happened with Axel and Xion from 358 Days to post-KH 3D. The akushi in this is really meant to be friendship but if you want it can be shipping. The first line "When they met..." is from a beautiful Kamelot song called "Love You to Death" which kinda reminds me of Axel and Xion. The "Death be not proud" line is from John Donne's "Death Be Not Proud" poem. Anyways, please enjoy :D!**

**XXX**

When they met she was fifteen; like a black rose blooming wild.

Cloaked in black; mystery shrouded the beauty of the child.

Porcelain just like a doll,

Broke upon the mildest fall,

Loved by two, hunted by all,

She hid in the ghost of her heart.

* * *

When they met, he was a youth; half a boy and half a man.

He played with fire; day by day it danced within his hands.

Hair of rubies, eyes of jade,

Ghoulish smile left some afraid.

Paralyzing darkness flayed

Feeling from the ghost of his heart.

* * *

Beguiled, she watched him-silver-tongued, his cunning, smooth yet queer.

Supposed comrades-marionettes. He was the puppeteer.

Then he saw her-small and sweet.

Peering shyly at her feet.

He could swear he felt a beat

Deep down in the ghost of his heart.

* * *

Three-Five-Eight, the days were spent in the salty-sweet sunlight.

Words and laughter, distant trains, cries of crows, and pure smiles bright.

But she knew it would not last.

Time was passing-fading fast.

Looming sorrow promptly cast

Shadows in the ghost of her heart.

* * *

When it rains it pours, they say. This time was no exception.

For her, she knew, there was no choice. No hope-no redemption

Nothing could be done for her.

That was just the way things were.

Her mind was made. She was sure.

Resolved in the ghost of her heart.

* * *

With terror flowing through his veins and fury on his face,

He went to meet her one last time-there, at their secret place.

"They'll destroy you!" the man cried.

"So be it," the girl replied.

At her words, a rift was pried

In the breaking ghost of his heart.

* * *

Her sapphire eyes were hard as diamonds. She would not be cowed.

Heartbroken rage consumed him as he threatened, wailed, and vowed.

"Keep on with these selfish acts."

"Don't you dare pull your attacks."

"I will always bring you back."

Thus shattered the ghost of his heart.

* * *

She listened to his words of passion, eyes filling with tears.

Not because she thought he loathed her-his true intent was clear.

He screamed for his scathing grief.

Shaking in grim disbelief.

For love, he'd not let her leave.

For she'd touched the ghost of his heart.

* * *

When she was lost, likewise was he-his vigor gone away.

His eyes grew dim, lit only by sardonic smiles each day.

Filled with such fantasized pain,

Seeking out that cursed bane,

That made his non-being rain

"Dissent!" On the ghost of his heart.

* * *

With all that could be lost long gone and nothing more to gain,

"I'm leaving," he decided. "I am done playing this game.

"I'll know they'll come after me."

"Blood's the price of treachery."

"But it's worth it to be free."

Said the lonely ghost of his heart.

* * *

Indeed, blood was the price. By him the price was nobly paid.

He gave his life to save another-there, where nothing fades.

Gone was his torturous curse.

Finally, things could get no worse.

Looking into eyes like hers,

He felt peace in his ghostly heart.

* * *

Death be not proud, though some have called thee-he, you could not hold.

He with a soul of blazing fire and serpent's eyes so bold.

He? Admit defeat? Never.

He had vows to keep forever.

He was back-better than ever,

Revived in the ghost of his heart.

* * *

She watched him from the place of darkness, lips curled in a smile.

She'd always known he'd make it out. She'd known it all the while.

He would bring her back, she knew.

"I will save you...and _him_ too."

"After all, I promised you."

And he crossed the ghost of his heart.

* * *

Now he fights for him... _for her_, with this, his newfound power.

He longs for them night and day for moments, minutes, hours.

"They who saved me from Death's scythe."

"They who pulled my mind from strife."

"They who brought pure love and life"

"To the barren ghost of my heart."

**XXX**

**Man, I absolutely cannot WAIT for Xion and Roxas to come back :). In case you were wondering, the line about "looking into eyes like hers...peace" refers to Axel "dying" while Sora, who has virtually the same eyes as Xion, was with him. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, KAMELOT'S LOVE YOU TO DEATH, OR JOHN DONNE'S DEATH BE NOT PROUD**


End file.
